Que sentimento é este?
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Sumário: Seigaku tem um novo jogo. É a vez de Ryoma jogar e durante o jogo, Ryoma e Sakuno relembram algumas coisas. RxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please! É o meu 1º oneshort de RyoSaku! Please leiam! cara de cachorrinho abandonado


Notas de Autora: Oi, oi! Talvez vocês não me conheçam, mas não é a 1ª vez que escrevo uma one-short ou um fanfic no FF.N, mas sim, este é a minha 1ª one-short de Prince of Tennis!! o Ainda estou no episódio 6, mas já tive aí a vasculhar umas coisas! XD

Por isso eu sei + do que devia de saber só ao ver o anime até ao episódio 6! o

Bem, a história é um RyoSaku (ou RxS, não sei como preferem) e deste que eu vi o 1º episódio a ideia deste fic não desapareceu, por isso (FINALMENTE), eu comecei a escrever este one-short. Será como um episódio extra, ok? n.n?

Espero que gostem desta one-short por isso... COMECEMOS!!

Sumário: Seigaku tem um novo jogo. É a vez de Ryoma jogar e durante o jogo, Ryoma e Sakuno relembram algumas coisas. RxS Leiam e deixem reviews, please! É o meu 1º one-short de RyoSaku! Please leiam!!! ((cara de cachorrinho abandonado))

Que sentimento é este?

One-Short

By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee

Começado às 19:57 de 2 de Agosto de 2007

Aquele podia ser um dia como qualquer outro para uma pessoa normal, mas para um fã de Ténis esse dia significava "competição". Naquele dia as duas escolas que iriam jogar eram Seigaku e Yumike (n/a: onde é que eu arranjei este nome?! uu). A quadra de Ténis parecia estar cheia. Horio e Cia estavam sentados na primeira fila, prontos para que o próximo jogo começasse. Sakuno estavam ao lados deles, mas Tomoka estava em pé, a preparar o seu cartaz para dar forças ao Ryoma-sama. Sakuno tinha a sua atenção noutro lado, mais precisamente, nos seus pensamentos. Nem sequer reparou que um novo jogo tinha começado, mas a sua amiga, Tomo-chan, fez-lhe reparar.

- Saku-chan o jogo já começou! E é o Ryoma-sama a jogar! – as suas bochechas ficaram num tom vermelho enquanto saltava e gritava "Ryoma-sama" até perder a voz – Saku-chan...? - virou um pouco a cara para ver o que a sua amiga estava a fazer de tão importante para não estar a ver um jogo do Ryoma-sama – Saku-chan!! Saku-chan! O jogo já começou!! – gritou com todas as sua forças, fazendo a sua amiga "acordar".

- Hã...? – disse enquanto pestanejava – Há! Ryoma-kun! J...já... come...çou…? – perguntou enquanto tentava levantar-se, mas com alguma dificuldade.

- Já Saku-chan! À que tempos que eu estou a chamar-te!! – disse enquanto suspirava, zangada – Fizeste-me perder 53 segundos de jogo do Ryoma-sama! – virou a cara, chateada.

- Gomene Tomo-chan. – desculpou-se.

Deu uns quantos passos, ficando lado a lado de Tomoka. Olhou em direcção à quadra de ténis e viu, no lado de fora, os titulares da escola Seigaku. Depois, desviou o olhar para os jogadores e aí estava ele... o seu amor secreto... Echizen Ryoma. A sua mente foi inundada de lembranças e um leve tom rosado apareceu nas sua bochechas enquanto baixava o olhar.

Ryoma jogava com a sua mão direita, ela pode perceber. Ele não estava a jogar a sério. Por um momento pode perceber, também, que Ryoma tinha desviando o olhar ficando frente a frente. Castanho com Dourado. O tom rosado, que estava nas suas bochechas, tornou-se um tom vermelho e tentou esconde-lo com ambas as mãos.

- Ahh!! – gritou Tomoka – Saku-chan! Saku-channn!! O Ryoma-sama! O... o Ryoma... sama... ele, ele.. Ahh!! Está a olhar para nós!! Ahh!! – disse com muita emoção na voz – Ryoma-sama Vai!! Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama! O príncipe do Ténis!! Ahh!! – gritava enquanto abanava o cartaz.

1-0 A favor de Echizen – o júri do jogo disse.

Os dois jogadores trocaram de lugares. Era a vez de Ryoma servir. Antes de servir olhou em direcção a Sakuno e o sorriso que acabara de se formar nos seus lábios não pode ser visto pela distancia. Puxou um pouco o seu boné e pôs a raquete na sua mão direita. Começou a "triplar" com a bola de ténis e, ao estar pronto, saltou o mais alto que podia e a sua raquete tocou na bola de ténis em cheio. O Twist Serve.

Sakuno sorriu ao ver o serviço de Ryoma. O seu, já conhecido, Twist Serve.

Sakuno não pode resistir e gritou – Ryoma-kun, dá o teu melhor!! – e sorriu.

Ryoma, ao ouvir o grito de Sakuno, apenas desviou o olhar na sua direcção e fez um "sim" com a cabeça. Separou os seus pés e a raquete no meio. Estava pronto para acabar com aquele jogo o mais depressa possível. - pensou um pouco - Talvez até fosse bom ultrapassar o seu próprio recorde, de acabar um jogo em 10 minutos. – sorriu de uma maneira arrogante – Com certeza que acabaria aquele jogo em menos tempo, pois o seu rival não era forte o suficiente. Acabaria com aquele jogo depressa e assim poderia ir ter com "ela" mais cedo do que esperado. Estava ansioso por lhe contar algumas coisas que tinha descoberto durante os jogos de Seigaku contra Yumike.

Sakuno olhou para o seu amor secreto e sorriu. Enquanto "aquelas" lembranças conseguiam, novamente, a sua atenção.

Inicio de Flash Back

Sakuno estava sentada num banco. Faltavam alguns minutos antes do jogo de Seigaku contra Yumike começasse. Ela tinha as bochechas num tom rosado enquanto brincava, nervosamente, com as suas mãos.

De repente, a sua mente captou a imagem de uma lata de Ponta. Uma mão agarrava-a. Subiu o seu olhar e viu uns olhos felinos de uma cor dourada. O seu cabelo negro, mas com uns tons verdes e azuis, que mudavam à medida que ele virava a sua cabeça, que eram capados por um boné branco e com a letra R, no centro, em azul e vermelho.

- Queres? – perguntou uma voz profundamente masculina. Demais para a sua idade, 12 anos. Ele apontava a lata de Ponta com a cabeça.

- Hai! – respondeu e Ryoma deu-lhe a lata – Arigato Ryoma-kun.

- De nada. – apenas respondeu. Sentou-se ao seu lado, já com outra Ponta na mão.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio. Sakuno olhava para a lata de Ponta de uma maneira nervosa e Ryoma aproveitava o doce sumo que vinha no seu interior.

Sakuno tentou pensar em algo para lhe disser – Ry... Ryoma... kun... tu... – respirou fundo e por fim disse – tu gostas muito do refrigerante Ponta, né? – perguntou enquanto abria a lata.

- Humm... – pensou por um momento antes de responder – ... sim... – respondeu enquanto bebia outro gole.

Sakuno bebeu um gole e respirou fundo. Teria que lhe disser, pelo menos. Mesmo sem saber ao certo que sentimento era aquele que morava no seu coração e que era inteiramente fiel a Echizen Ryoma.

- Ryoma-kun! – tomou toda a coragem que lhe restava no coração e utilizou-a para o chamar – Eu preciso de disser-te que...

Ryoma abanou a lata de Ponta – Acabou. – disse Ryoma, interrompendo a Sakuno. Atirou a lata e esta acertou em cheio no cesto do lixo, que estava a uns metros do banco onde eles estavam – Hã...? – arregalou os olhos – Gomene! – vendo que a Sakuno arregalava os olhos de uma maneira preocupada ele continuo – Por ter-te interrompido.

- Há! Hai! – sorriu com inocência e decidiu continuar com a sua fala – Bem, o que eu queria te disser era que... deste que te conheci eu sinto algo estranho. – Ryoma levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, num gesto que significava que ele não tinha entendido o que ela queria disser com aquelas palavras – Bem, é que, sempre que te vejo sinto um grande calor no meu coração. Algo que eu nunca senti antes. Por isso eu penso que este sentimento, que eu tenho no meu coração, por ti, é muito especial, de uma maneira positiva, é claro!

Ryoma pensou por alguns momentos e por fim respondeu, de uma forma calma – Estás a querer disser-me que me amas? – perguntou enquanto arregalava os olhos.

Sakuno corou. A sua cara estava completamente vermelha que Ryoma pensava que iria ter um ataque cardíaco alí mesmo – "Cruz credo! Kami-sama!" – pensou de maneira angustiada.

- Para falar a verdade... – baixou um pouco o boné antes de continuar - ... eu acho que também sinto algo por ti. Não o mesmo sentimento. – disse quando viu que o olhar de Sakuno era brilhante – Mas, para falar a verdade, sem ser os meus familiares, tu foste a única rapariga com quem eu falei e convivi mais durante toda a minha vida. – comentou num tom normal, como se não fosse nada de especial.

- Então... vamos dar um tempo? – propôs Sakuno – Eu não sei se o que sinto é amor e tu também não, por isso dêmo-nos um tempo, um ao outro, para pensarmos, está bem? – perguntou com voz calma.

- Cla... claro. – apenas respondeu.

Ryoma levantou-se do banco ao ver as horas – O jogo vai começar. Tenho que ir mas... vemo-nos depois? – perguntou enquanto olhava para ela.

- Claro! – respondeu enquanto se levantava – Matta ne! – despediu-se.

- Matta ne! – despediu-se.

Fim de Flash Back

4-0 A favor de Echizen – ouviu Sakuno, saindo dos seus pensamentos.

Concentrou-se no jogo. Era a vez do seu rival servir, o que queria disser que os Ryoma não podia fazer o Twist Serve. O seu rival fez um serviço forte, mas, facilmente, o Ryoma devolveu a bola e...

15-0 – ouviu.

Olhou para a sua direita e viu que Tomoka gritava o nome de Ryoma com todas as suas forças.

As lembranças inundaram, outra vez, os seus pensamentos. Um tom rosado apareceu nas suas bochechas. Ela tinha descoberto. Ela sabia que sentimento era aquele que sentia por Echizen Ryoma e chamava-se amor. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil... dizer-lhe.

6-0 Jogo vencido por Echizen Ryoma.

Abriu os olhos apressadamente e reparou que o jogo já tinha terminado. O tempo passou tão depressa assim?

Ryoma olhou para o seu relógio. 6 minutos e 53 segundos. Nada mal! Mas para a próxima teria que fazer melhor. Olhou para Sakuno antes de sair da quadra de ténis.

Sakuno andava, nervosamente, na direcção de um banco. Ryoma, que já estava sentado nele, bebia uma lata de Ponta. Saboreou o último gole e pôs a lata no lixo. Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu uma Sakuno muito nervosa. Levantou-se e caminhou até ela.

- Finalmente chegaste. – disse apenas.

- Bem, gomene. – desculpou-se – Eu tenho... uma coisa muito importante para.. te disser. – arranjou coragem e olhou directamente nos seus olhos.

Ryoma surpreendeu-se, mas, mesmo assim, esperou que ela acabasse de falar.

- Bem, eu... durante o jogo... bem, estive a pensar... sobre a nossa conversa de à pouco e eu... eu acho que... não! Eu tenho a certeza que... – respirou fundo e disse - ... amo-te!

Ryoma arregalou os olhos enquanto ficava com a boca seca, sendo impossível para ele responder. Olhou atentamente para aqueles olhos castanhos. Aproximou-se dela, pronto para lhe disser... até que...

Por detrás dos arbustos 3 pessoas olhavam para aquela cena.

- Hyuu! Hyuu! O primeiro amor do ochibi!! – disse um emocionado Eiji enquanto espiava os dois pombinhos.

- Chezz! ¬¬ Por que é que ele nunca mais lhe dá um chu! – dizia de maneira chateada, Echizen Nanjirou.

- Vaaai! Ryoma!! – dizia Momo.

Ryoma continuava a olhar para Sakuno, cada vez mais próximo – O que é que eu faço agora? – disse mais para si mesmo, mas deixou escapar, essa frase, dos seus lábios.

Sakuno surpreendeu-se. Eiji ficou com uma gota e Momo e Nanjirou tinham vontade de matar Ryoma alí mesmo.

- Dá-lhe um chu!! – gritou alguém, mas Ryoma pode reconhecer a voz.

- Ah! O que estás aqui a fazer?! – perguntou enquanto veias não paravam de aparecer no seu rosto.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! – os 3 "seguidores" tiveram que sair do seu esconderijo.

- Chezz! – apenas disse Ryoma e pegou na mão da Sakuno e começou a caminhar.

- Ei! Onde pensas que vais? – perguntou Momo.

Ryoma não respondeu e continuou o seu caminho.

- Ei! Esperem por nós!! – gritaram os 3.

Ryoma puxou a Sakuno para si e juntou os seus lábios. Nada de muito complicado, pois era os primeiro beijo dos dois, mas eles tinham a certeza que haveria muito tempo para eles aprederem...

- O primeiro chu do ochibi!! – gritava Eiji feliz enquanto, a uns metros mais à frente, Momo e Nanjirou procuravam o casal.

- Onde eles se meteram!!! – gritaram os dois.

Terminado às 13:12 de 3 de Agosto de 2007

Fim

Notas de Autora: Eh! Eh! Eh! n.nUU Eu queria fazer uma one-short fiel ao anime, mas acho que o Ryoma está diferente! n.nUU Bem, mas gostaram das cenas RxS? n.n?

Bem, eu não pude resistir a fazer aquela cena do final (se acharem muito parecido com o episódio 24 é porque me passeei nele! XD)! Achei tanta graça!! o

Eu acho que para 1º fic de RxS está bom não acham? Please deixem um review e pode ser que eu escreva + uns fics nesta categoria!! E olhem que eu já tenho uma ideia para o próximo fic de PoT!! Uma one-short, talvez e só vos digo que a minha inspiração foi a musica "Tonde Mawatte Mata"!! XD

Bjs e até ao próximo fic! RR please!!

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee


End file.
